


our mistakes they were bound to be made

by genresavvy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an otherwise normal day when SHIELD fell.</p><p>(aka a fanfic about my original MCU characters -- a scientist who works with SHIELD, and the two SHIELD agents in her life, her husband and her bodyguard, on the day that SHIELD falls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our mistakes they were bound to be made

It was an otherwise normal day when SHIELD fell.

Dr. Elisa Haven was working on some research for her most recent project with SHIELD, and, per usual, was wrapped up in it, barely noticing the time that had gone by.

She probably would have continued, only that sudden footsteps alerted her to the fact that someone was walking into the lab. Turning, she smiled when she saw who it was — her husband, Agent Joel Rossi.

"You’re early." Elisa said, smiling.

"Yeah." He replied, "I figured I’d check up you."

"Aw, very sweet, honey." She turned back to her work, "Once I get to a stopping point, maybe we can go grab some lunch?" When he didn’t respond, she continued, "Okay, a late lunch, admittedly. We’ll have to go somewhere nice to make up for it."

His continued silence was starting to make her nervous (Did something happen with SHIELD? Things had been kind of crazy the last couple of days) and so she turned around, only to freeze the moment she did.

Joel stood where he had been when she turned back to her work, only now she realized that he looked like he’d just been in a fight, with his clothes messed up and a particularly bad bruise developing on the right side of his face.

He also had pulled a gun, which was now trained on her.

"W — what are you doing, Joel?" Elisa managed to choke out, trying to reach for the ICER that she kept on hand in the lab just in case as subtly as she could.

"The mission I was assigned." He replied coolly, a slight smirk on his face, "Hail HYDRA."

The moment she got her hands on the ICER was the moment that he shot, and she just managed to dive out of the way so the bullet only grazed her arm. It hurt, but the panic and adrenaline from the fact that she’d just been shot at made the pain barely noticeable, and as she ducked away from the second shot, she shot back with the ICER, swearing as she missed, and then firing again, hitting him right in the face.

He collapsed, and she stumbled back, leaning against the wall, breathing hard and suddenly being hit by the pain from the grazing bullet wound.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She whispered, as it all started to sink in — Joel was HYDRA, killing her was apparently his mission, nothing about their marriage had ever been real — and she forced herself to stop thinking as she realized she was starting to go into shock, "No, no, no — calm down, calm down — "

She meant to do something, call someone, but instead she stood in the lab, trying to calm herself down.

* * *

 

When James finally came too, the first thing he heard was gunfire.

"Fuck — " He tried to stand up as fast as he could, only to wind up leaning against the wall, swearing even more (and in several different languages) as he realized that he probably had one or two broken ribs. That plus a bloody nose, a developing black eye, and a number of other injuries he’d have time to catalog later left him not exactly feeling comfortable.

He had no idea what was going on, just that Joel had come in, as he did sometimes (It was much earlier than he normally visited, now that he thought about it, and he can’t help but to kick himself for not finding anything strange about that.) and after a bit of normal conversation, Joel suddenly attacked him. He’d had the upper hand, since he’d caught him by surprise, and soon enough, James had blacked out.

As soon as his head stopped spinning a little, he broke into a run, heading towards the lab, praying that she would still be there, that she would be safe, that it was all a misunderstanding.

The moment he made it to the lab, he was met with two things: Elisa, safe and alive, if injured (he wasn’t exactly happy with the fact that she was hurt but she was alive and still there and the momentary fears that had filled him of losing her were wrong so that was enough) leaning against a wall, and Joel lying on the ground — for a moment he thought he was dead, until he noticed that there weren’t any bulletwounds, and the tell-tale sign of an ICER being used.

Elisa, without a word, ran over and threw her arms around his shoulder, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, allowing himself a moment to take in the relief that she was okay, before he pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulder, “What the hell’s going on?”

She was quiet for a moment, closing her eyes for a moment before finally speaking, “He’s HYDRA.”

"…what?"

"He…he pulled a gun on me. When I asked what he was doing, he said he was doing his mission. Then ‘hail HYDRA.’ Then…he shot at me." The more she talked, the shakier her voice got, and she had to pause for a moment to collect herself, "I knocked him out with an ICER."

"HYDRA’s gone — "

"Obviously not." Elisa took a deep breath, "We need to contact someone at SHIELD. Something bad’s happening."

James nodded, grabbing his sat phone (people always told him it was unnecessary, but he knew one day it would turn out useful) but before he could dial she suddenly grabbed his hand, and he looked up.

"Whatever it is that’s going on, we’re going to be okay." She stated.

For a moment, he didn’t understand why she felt the need to tell him, as he was fairly certainly he was doing a good job keeping calm, but then he realized that she was looking for him to agree with her — that it was more to convince herself than to convince him.

"Of course." He replied, giving her hand a light squeeze before going back to dialing a number on the sat phone


End file.
